White Tigerzord
Tigerzord 'piloted by the White Ranger and Saba, is a mecha from the Power Rangers series. They appear in the 37th episode of Death Battle, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, where they battled Zechs Merquise and his Gundam Epyon. Tommy was voiced by Christopher "Kirbopher" Niosi and Saba was voiced by Doug "Electricstar" Drury. History The White Tigerzord is the sixth Thunderzord created by Zordon and Alpha-5 when the battle between the Power Rangers and Lord Zedd was getting intense. It has two modes, an animal mode, and a warrior mode that is used for most of the fighting. Its pilot is Tommy Oliver, who started his career as a Ranger in a bad way. He was placed under a spell as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger by Rita Repulsa, but was soon freed by the other five Rangers and joined in their fight. When his Green Ranger powers were completely decimated, Zordon gave him the new Mighty Morphin White Ranger powers to use thanks to the new White Tigerzord Power Coin, and eventually became the leader of the team when Jason Lee Scott, the red Ranger, left the team. Death Battle Info Background *The 6th Thunderzord *Height: 152 ft/46.5 m *Weight: 150 tons/136 metric tons *Power: 75,000 Megavolts *Top Speed: 115 mph/185 km/h *Pilot: Tommy Oliver *Power Source: Morphing Grid Tommy Oliver ''Pilot *White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger *Height: 5'11"/1.8 m *Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg *Weapons: Saba **Length: 20 in/51 cm **Sentient sabre **Can fire lasers & fly independently *Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *Has had 5 different Ranger powers Arensal *Golden Tiger Sword *White Tiger Thunderbolts *Sonic roar *Hyperspeed *Shoulder charge *Pilot mimicry Mega Tigerzord *Height: 207 ft/63 m *Weight: 336 tons/305 metric tons *Energy Ball *Energy Shield *Bladed buckler *Phoenix Strike (Finishing move) *More powerful than the Thunder Megazord Strength & Feats *Beat Nimrod when Megazord failed *Defeated Cannontop singlehandedly *Stronger than Thunder Megazord *Survived deflected Phoenix Strike *Can lift over 1500 tons *Tommy beat Pursehead one-on-one *Tommy defeated 4 monsters at once *Tommy defeated Goldar in several duels Weaknesses *Defeated by Dragonzord in one shot *No backup power supply *Not very agile *Destroyed by Rito Revolto *Tommy's stubborn honor can sometimes lead to mistakes Death Battle Quotes Note: These are the White Ranger and Saba's quotes. Both are in italics, though Saba's are also bolded. *''"Alright Saba. Time for our weekly test run!"'' - The White Ranger on top of the Tigerzord arriving on scene *"Safety systems activated. Um, that will... Probably dissipate, right?" - Saba turning on the safety systems after accidentally firing something, then questioning if the shot will burn out. *''"Huh, I think I'll drive!" - the White Ranger after Saba's goof-up *"Is it just me or do Zedd's goons keep getting smaller and angrier?"'' - White Ranger's response after seeing Epyon *''"Whoa! He's quick for a little guy!"'' - The White Ranger commenting on Epyon's speed *''"Huh. What are you playing hard-to-get? Alright then, go long!"'' (White Ranger after Epyon fleed and fired its vulcan guns) *"Tommy! The circle on its chest! It must be a weak spot!"' - Saba to Tommy about Epyon *"What, he didn't explode?!"'' -White Ranger on Epyon surviving a punch to its "weak spot" *''"Well this defies all logic!"'' - Saba on the same thing *''"I need Thunderzord power, NOW!"'' - White Ranger calling the other Thunderzords to create the Mega Tigerzord *''"SON OF A BIIIIII..."'' - Saba yelling at Zechs before the Mega Tigerzord is destroyed Gallery White Ranger.png|Tommy Oliver aka White Ranger, Tigerzord's Pilot Power Rangers - Tommy Oliver's battle stance with Saba while as The White Ranger.png|Tommy Oliver's battle stance with Saba while as The White Ranger Power Rangers - Tommy Oliver talking to Saba.png|Tommy Oliver talking to Saba Power Rangers - Tommy Oliver inside The White Tigerzord's cockpit.png|Tommy Oliver inside The White Tigerzord's cockpit File:Tigerzord_in_tiger_form.jpg|Tigerzord in tiger form Power Rangers - Mega White Tigerzord.png|Mega White Tigerzord TigerzordSprite.GIF|Tigerzord sprite from DEATH BATTLE MegaTigerzordSprite.gif|Mega Tigerzord sprite from DEATH BATTLE Trivia *If one counts the Mega Tigerzord, Tigerzord is currently the fifth tallest Death Battle combatant behind Godzilla, Megazord, Voltron and Gamera. *Tigerzord's engineer, Tommy Oliver, was going to be the rival opponent to Leonardo after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, but he, along with Zitz, were put in a poll by Ben Singer, and in the end Zitz won the poll. *Tigerzord is the first combatant from the Power Rangers series (the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers becomes the second). *Saba's voice actor Electricstar was one of the main hosts for the official g1 Death Battle podcast, "Discussing Death Battle." *Tigerzord, along with Lion-O and Voltron, are easily the most powerful feline-based combatants. References * Tommy Oliver and the Tigerzord on Wikipedia * Tommy Oliver and the Tigerzord on the Ranger Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists